Friend Or Foe
by Palanfanaiel
Summary: You don't always know who you're talking with over the computer, who says it's different for wizards and witches! READ IT AND FIND OUT...And REVIEW of course... 6.chapter as soon as possible... :D
1. Getting Computers!

A/N Oki, here we go, first posted fic. Though I'm working on a few others. Typical for me to start one and then start another and another. :D Disclaimer None of it is mine( But if you see some names you haven't seen before, they may be mine. :/  
  
Friend Or Foe  
  
1 chapter  
  
******  
  
How come, idiots always surround me? Dung headed brats. What to do now, my Lord? Is this the right way to do it? I'm sorry my Lord, I forget? They surprised me, I didn't think they would have been that lucky, my Lord. Bah - well that was the problem; they didn't have the brains to think. Stupid gits! Lord Voldemort was sitting comfortable in a black fluffy chair. Not that he liked fluffy chairs, but his servants, his stupid servants, obviously thought the chair was perfect. He looked at the fire in the chimney it was pleasantly warm, though he would no sooner admit that to anyone, than he would send a letter to Harry Potter and apologize for everything. That made him laugh. The death eaters in the room looked at him, with fear, though they were trying as hard as they could to cover it. They didn't succeed very well; he could smell their fear. But then again when Lord Voldemort laughed, it wasn't really reassuring. It was more like a cold heartless cackling. But whatever, the completely thickheaded dolls deserved it. The way they'd blown it! Stupid plicks! They'd got a single job, and they failed. Completely failed. All they had to do was get that fucking prophecy! Damn them! And now of course some of them were imprisoned. Lucius Malfoy for an example. Idiot!  
  
"NOTT!"  
  
"BELLATRIX!" he bellowed suddenly. The death eaters and other servants in the room jumped. He smiled, fools, the flaming scary fools thought him intimidating. Now that was humour. Nott and Bellatrix came forward, Nott with an expression of apprehension and Belleatrix with a face of awe. Fool girl! Of course she feared him, but when he spoke in that voice, they were supposed to be trembling of fear, but she at least was lesser stupid. And well if she looked at him in awe that was good enough. They stumbled: "Yes my Lord?"  
  
"I need you two, to bail our stupid fellows out, those who got themselves caught. And if you don't succeed in that, be sure you will wish you'd never been born. IF NOT WORSE! And make sure the idiots you bail out, will remember I don't like them so much any more! And bring Malfoy DIRECTLY to me. I'll deal with him?" the last he said with a wicked grin. And that did just what he had predicted: the awe in Bellatrix were gone, Nott looking ready to pee in his pants any moment now, which were the same to say about all the others in the room. Bellatrix was the one who answered, the others looked like the cat had got their tongues. "Yes my Lord, we'll do that right away and succeed, yes. And thank you for the assignment, we appreciate, We'll go right to work, my Lord." And with that they were off.  
  
"You left, can go now too, you all got your assignments." As soon as that left his mouth they were all gone. Well except Macnair. "So wondering what I've got for you?" he asked Macnair in a tone that said, if-you-say-the- wrong-thing.  
  
"No my Lord, what you have I'll humbly do." He answered correctly and ruined it all by sweating. "LIAR, of course you are wondering why you are left all alone with me!" he said wickedly. "Sir, I'm sorry, I.I.I am to be.I."  
  
"You are to kidnap me a muggle. A muggle expert in something called Computers, did you get that Com - pu - ters?" he interrupted and stared at him pointedly. Before Macnair had the chance to say that he did understand, Lord Voldemort went on: "Go Now, and be back when you have found one, MAKE IT QUICK!" Macnair practical ran out of the room.  
  
******  
  
Every chair in a big cosy room was occupied. Except for two. Four chimneys were blazing warmly in the corners. The chairs stood around a long, very long and big table. The people sitting in the chairs looked weird. They had strange coloured cloaks around them, not all of them bright colourful but also dark ones. They were waiting. For something, probably for two to occupy the last chairs. There was almost nothing alike about the people, all different from age to looks. Well except for some of them had flaming red hair and freckles; they seemed to be in family. One spectacled young boy, if you compared with some of the old ones he was young, was flipping a coin. He had jet-black hair, it looked ruffled or maybe it hadn't seen a comb in months. The coin looked strange too, not all alike real coins. He looked at his sideman, just as old, but with flaming red hair and freckles. And they grinned. A girl on his other side gave them a get-serious look. She had bushy brown hair and her blue eyes said they were childish. They just looked at her blankly and then grinned again. Just then noises could be heard from within the door out in a lobby.  
  
"That's ridiculous! Why should I have to do something like that? Why not someone with lesser ability with muggle things!" a voice said extremely sarcastic, almost snarling. The black haired boy, Harry looked at his friend, Ron. The voice belonged to their teacher of transfiguration, Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Because I want you to do so! And you will have someone to help you." Another voice said, a male voice. The voice belonged to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. The door opened to reveal them, Dumbldore looking amused, though on the point of irritable. Though that was nothing compared to McGonagall. Her eyes were sending daggers at Dumbledore and her mouth was as thin as ever.  
  
Mcgonagall swang her braid, which surprised a lot of people, she always had her hair in a bun, snapped icily, while glaring hard at any one. "I simply refuse to do as you say then. As I find it unreasonable and any other can do it. Besides I want to know why it has to be ME doing the job!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her, probably wondering if he should tell her. He then gave her a smile and said kindly: "Well I thought you suitable for the job and you shouldn't start out to hard dear!" the last he said a little unsure, his eyes darting from one place to another, then at last to settle in a place between Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin.  
  
"WHAT!" McGonagall shrieked, now looking if possible much more angrier, "You stupid old fool! I knew sooner or later you were going to use that cheep trick. Minerva had four stunners thrown at her she is incapable of taking care of herself! I will not do that job! I - "  
  
"Minerva, dear, all I was saying was that." Dumbledore interrupted but didn't get the time to finish his sentence.  
  
"All you was saying. I know perfectly well what you was saying! And don't you try to father me; I am doing well by myself. And I can fight back, you at least of all people should know. You want me to name a few; well what would you have done in 1945, if it weren't for me or 1959 or 1978?" McGonagall hissed her cheeks flushed. But she weren't done, "In fact why don't you do the stupid job! And besides I didn't know that.that fat hideous toad looking woman was going to shoot at me! I was so angry, she was totally harassing Hagrid, what would you have me do, just ignoring it! The next time I see her I'm going to skin her alive, feet her to the a Dementor, I am going to make her regret the day her dad laid eyes on her mom."  
  
Harry had never seen McGonagall so out of character before. This was nothing compared to the end of his fourth year, where she had a go at Fudge, or last year. She was obviously totally angry, really angry with Dumbledore. He was just glad it wasn't him, she was mad at. He looked at Ron; he seemed to thinking the exact thing. Hermione was looking at them with some kind of bemused look. That he didn't get.  
  
Dumbldore looked at McGonagall with an almost wicked glint in his eyes "Ahhh, 1945! Wonderful year, wasn't it Minerva. I am sure the rest would like to know what happened that year, don't you?" Mcgonagall looked at him blankly, and then was sending daggers again "What are you gaining at?"  
  
Dumbldore smiled and sat down next to a greasy haired man with a black cloak, he had shoulder length black hair, a pale face and a gloomy expression. He looked like a vampire. Or one disguised as one for Halloween. "What do you say, Severus, would like to know all about defeating Grindelwald?" he asked the man, who was Severus Snape, Potion teacher.  
  
Snape looked at Mcgonagall with an evil grin, who was looking quite annoyed. "Why not, it would be fun to hear it from you firsthand, instead of reading about it in a old dusty book, and I am sure the others would find it interesting too?"  
  
"Ohh shut up Snape if you haven't got something important to say. And if you haven't then may I suggest that you take a bath, perhaps." McGonagall shot back. Harry and Ron looked at each other sniggering. The girl besides them, Hermione, had a small smile playing on her lips. Snape only gave McGonagall a twisted smile and looked back at Dumbledore: "Why don't you tell us Headmaster?"  
  
McGonagall sat own next to Dumbledore, her arms crossed beneath her breast and a look of sullenness about her, if that was possible. She leaned toward Dumbledore and said warningly cold to him: "ONE word, and I'll skin you alive too!"  
  
The other people in the room were eyeing the two of them amusedly. Dumbledore began the story: "Well in 1945 when Grindelwald was at the top of his power, we had a order too, much like we have now, we called ourselves Dark Fighters. Now you Minerva were about 25, weren't you?" Dumbledore looked at her, waiting for her answer. The others were listening interested. Minerva shot Dumbledore a fuming look. "Yes I was 25."  
  
Dumbledore continued: "Now I and Alastor Moody went undercover to spy on Grindelwald. Now Minerva just finished with her Auror training accidentally heard about it, and since she wasn't allowed to come, after pleading first Moody and then me, sneaked to Germany with us. We first found out when it was too late, Minerva ran into a person, in fact Grindelwald, which she thought was just one of his servants."  
  
McGonagall interrupted sourly: "Well I've told you for the four-hundredth time, he didn't look like Grindelwald and I thought.He didn't say he was so I assumed.He was even doing dishes and cooking, who should have thought Grindelwald would do such things, I mean.Would you shut the fuck up MOODY." She suddenly screamed. Moody obviously had begun to smirk at her. "So I flirted with him, Whatever!" The room fell silent. No one was breathing; every one of them was looking at her. She looked around, and then realizing what she had just said. Moody was slowly beginning to laugh. Louder and more hysterical his laugh went " Can you imagine.the shock we had! Thinking we were about to save her from him, and then just finding them tangled all up in each other.having a big go on.you should have seen.!" Moody managed between hilarious grins and hiccoughs.  
  
"You had sex with Grindelwald!" Snape asked utterly shocked. Though it was more a statement than a question. The others were starring at them open mouthed and wide eyed.  
  
Harry looked shocked at both Mcgonagall and Moody. He couldn't imagine that, not that he wanted to any way. But he could see the funny in it. But he would never have imagined Moody laughing like that either. And he was still laughing.  
  
McGonagall sat down with a sigh. She was fingering with a ring on her left hand. "No I didn't have sex with him, Snape. Apparently he was a Metamorphmagus like Tonks. Actually I met him in 1944, on a conference on Wandless Transfiguration. I just thought he was Grindelwalds servant by accident, he even said he hated Grindelwald! He owled me and vice versa." McGonagall stated.  
  
"WHAT? You never told me!" Dumbldore raised his voice, "that's very disappointing"  
  
"What would have me do? You think I like going round "Hey I used to date Grindelwald", do you? It's not like I'm proud of it. I didn't know he was Grindelwald. I must have some kind of radio signal only evil persons who wants to rule supreme can hear. You want me to do that fucking job, then fucking okay. I'll find out for my self, I have muggle family; they can help me, you stupid git. And you just wait, pay back time is sweet." McGonagall roared and stormed out of the room. They could hear her fading footsteps.  
******  
  
"Dumbledore you knew you went to far. That was private, we didn't need to know." Molly Weasley said accusingly. They were only seven people back in the large room; Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Severus Snape and Alastor Moody.  
  
"The keyword: we didn't need to know, thanks" Snape said coldly.  
  
"Poor McGonagall" Tonks stated starring at the air between Snape and Dumbldore, "You were not very nice toward her. Just because she wouldn't do a stupid job!" she went on.  
  
"It is not a stupid job, in fact it is rather important!" Dumbledore answered calmly.  
  
"I am just glad I'm not you Albus, but then again you didn't go to school with her. You teachers didn't know half the stuff we did. The payback doesn't sound sweet to me!" Moody told Dumbledore with a grin.  
  
"I remember her in her school time, Moody. And I have had the pleasure of being her colleague for about 40 years. The payback doesn't sound sweet to me either. And it wouldn't be the first time either. In fact she is very creative when it comes down to payback!" Dumbldore said with a sigh. He didn't look forward to whatever payback that would be. He clearly remembered the last one. He groaned.  
  
******  
  
That stupid git! Minerva McGonagall thought while striding hurriedly out of the headquarters. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But now she was stuck with a computer job, while others, probably less suitable of doing important jobs were given imperative task. Stupid order! All summer everyone had been fussing about her. Oh Minerva let me help you. Are you sure you shouldn't rest just a little. But dear it's terrible warm outside; you would just get a heatstroke! Albus had been insufferable all summer, checking everything, Poppy had been worse. And the whole order was getting on her nerve. She was tired of being refused to doing anything important, she wanted to something dangerous without someone breathing down her neck. Out in the cool night she relaxed a little. She knew they only meant it lovingly, and maybe she ought to enjoy this job. It could be fun she told herself cheerful - Yeah if my name was Athur Weasley! She looked thoughtful at the pavement, she could as well visit her family now, her niece would know about computers. Why not get it over with soon. And with that she disappeared.  
****** 


	2. Getting a Profile aka The Plan Is Out Th...

A/N Chapter 2.wow. : D Sorry for taking this long, but well my evil teachers (Are any teachers nice?) got this unbelievable idea; it's called HOMEWORK. yeah it is just as torturing as it sounds..*Shiver*..But here it is.(ta ta ta da)...  
  
Friend Or Foe  
Chapter 2  
  
Gettin' a Profile ( a.k.a The Plan is Out There!)  
  
Minerva McGonagall was looking at a screen: a computer screen. That it, was called a screen, she had forgot, even though her niece, her brothers daughter, had told her for at least five times. That she had been looking at the screen for about four hours she hadn't forgotten. Her niece had tried to tell her all about computers. "ALL" with big letters. That she almost didn't get anything of it was another thing - Damn computer, why in the name of Merlin hadn't she thought about mugglethings being complicated. But now she at least could "surf" the "internet" - strange names. After just quickly flipping through homepages, she was now reading a homepage about a movie. A movie she knew what was, she had only seen a movie once with her sister in law. Now what was it Dumbledore thought you could find on the Internet concerning You-Know-Who? That was beyond her. How could they find anything to defeat You-Know-Who with in the muggleworld, that they couldn't find in their own world? That was preposterous! And after she didn't feel like talking to him this soon after his mistreatment of her, she would just ask him tomorrow or maybe the day after.  
  
"Aunt Minerva, how's going?" her niece came in to her own room. Her blue eyes were shinning with mischief, her dark brown hair freshly wet from a shower. Minerva had been using her computer and her room. Her niece wasn't a witch or had any magic ability; her brother had married a muggle. Some of the wizarding community were shocked about it; those who felt mudblods and muggleborn didn't belong, but she had always supported her brother. And she liked his wife, Juy and their daughter, Regina. Maybe they didn't understand their world so much, but they had a lovingly family.  
  
"Well I finally think I've got the hang of this surfing stuff. Then of course I just have to install a computer back at Hogwarts, put the anti muggle enchantments off and make sure it doesn't interfere with the other protection. And find out what I'm looking for of course!" Minerva answered and showed Regina that she indeed could search on things all over the muggle world. "I almost deserve an O." Regina grinned  
  
"Minerva, you know I don't know much about your world, what's an O?" she said slightly annoyed. Not so much at her aunt, but for almost constantly asking what things meant.  
  
"Ups, sorry! O, is most likely the same as getting 13 or A+ in school! It stands for Outstanding" Minerva answered kindly. She knew it was frustrating to not know mostly of what your family talked about.  
  
"Ahhh, with all due respect you don't get an "O", but probably a C-" Regina smirked now back to her humorous self.  
  
"Ahh you wicked little hairy hobbit, why? I thought I was rather good!" after a look from Regina she added: "For a witch!"  
  
"You suck! This a little infant could be taught, by a second and not four hours! And where did you learn the name: hobbit? I don't believe you've read Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"Funny you should ask. I lost a bet!"  
  
"A bet! With who?"  
  
"Dumbledore!"  
  
Just as she had said it, the doorbell rang, Regina left trotting with an "I'll get it, see ya aunt" and she was left with the computer once again. She had completely forgotten about that bet. Though she remembered it as yesterday: Dumbledore had found another muggle candy to devour, and she had told him that he ate too much candy. They had argued about that for at least a quarter of an hour (in front of the entire staff), which ended by him saying she ate too much fish, and it wouldn't surprise him if she was eating mice too in secret! That had really pissed her off. Which leaded too another disagreement about Animagus and the small side effects. All of it finished with them making a bet! The first one to make a Sitrusus Candyre potion and transfigure themselves to cats, then drink the potion instead of drinking a bottle of milk or eating a dish of fish, would win. - Damn Dumbledore, why was he always so provoked? That barmy old codger!  
  
******  
  
Ahh so this was a computer! Lord Voldemort thought while looking at a computer screen. "You're dismissed Macnair" Macnair left in a hurry (he had tortured him), he didn't get the computer quickly enough. He looked down at the muggle. The muggle looked at him with fear in his brown large eyes. He had short brown hair, cut below his ears and a rather abnormally big nose. It reminded him of Snape. Though this muggle was not wearing a frown of grudge against everyone, as Snape usually did. The muggle had a blue coat on, jeans and a shirt. He was trembling Voldemort noticed and smiled showing his teeth's.  
  
"Welcome, Mr.?"  
  
"Er. Mr. Minijon" the muggle answered him nervously. Voldemort fumed inside, that brainless flobberworm of a dogsbody, he had without any doubt forgotten to tell that muggle anything. Oh but Macnair would feel Lord Voldemorts wrath later.  
  
"Well Mr. Minijon, the fellow who brought you in here, Macnair, did he tell you why you're here?"  
  
".No.He. just took that.thin.that.thing.out.and.and pointed.it - it.it at.m- me." the muggle had obviously been put under Crucio. Macnair that unintelligent pile of trash! Now the muggle would stammer in all his answering. And it would acquire much more time to find out about using a computer if he had to translate the muggle's stammering.  
  
"Ohh well, I'm sorry about that", he said without looking it, but the muggle apparently thought he was telling the truth, "My name is Lord Voldemort, as you already may have figured out, we are wizards, and I need your help with this computer." He looked at the muggle waiting for a reply - Patience.patience.don't loose it now. You can depose of him later.  
  
The muggle finally said "I guess.okay.you need ter' know 'bout 'puters"  
  
Now he at long last was going to learn about the damn muggle computer, finally! And then he would find his plan. His plan to kill that damnable Harry Potter, pull the Wizarding World into another darkness - an everlasting darkness - and rule supreme. The image of Potters dead body lying on the ground, blood trickling down from his face made him smile. Yes that would all soon be, but now he had to figure this computer out first.  
  
******  
  
A side caught Minerva's eye. She actually smiled - How interesting, a homepage to chat with muggles all around the world, now that was kind of innovative. Regina had told her about it; chatting and she found it quite amusing. Now this was called ICQ.hmm. Should she? Nobody would know she would pretend to be a muggle. She smiled again. Looking the side down, she saw a dot called "downloading". Wasn't it the button? Yeah it was. She remembered Regina talking about "downloading" some chatting thing. She pushed it with the mouse.and the computer started to download.or at least that was what the computer told her. she waited.  
  
And half an hour later she had it downloaded. And the amusement that had crept over her face now vanished. She, a witch, was finding some stupid muggle thing interesting and actually thinking of making a profile - Gee what am I doing. Okay something almost certainly said click in my brain and now I find muggle chatting amusing. I know it! My brother probably hexed the computer, he is always making jokes. Or it could be Dumbledore..Yeah it could be Dumbledores revenge for my soon-to-come revenge! Oh no I'm seeing conspiracies everywhere! What wouldn't Dumbledore and the Order say if they saw me now? Severus would be laughing his greasy slime ball of a head off.  
  
She looked at the page, now showing her questions she had to answer to be a member. She started - They would never know. And well some fun she sure deserved!  
  
Name:  
  
Email:  
  
Address:  
  
Country:  
  
Born:  
  
Nickname:  
  
Password:  
  
Where a few of the questions.  
  
Name: (hmm can't write my real name.What if some other stupid witch found it amusing too.Dream on Minerva.You're the only one daft enough to do something like that.But on the safe side.) Edith Agnes (What a stupid name.!)  
  
Email: (What's that now.email.. hmmm.I think I've heard of it before.Come on now Min, think.Use that so intelligent brain you've been praised about.Ohh I remember.But I don't have an email.Stupid idiot just invent one..hmm.aha.) catwoman@H.S.O.W.A.W.com  
  
Address: (Gee.How much do they need to know.Okay be creative now..How about.) Willow crescent 45  
  
Country: (Lets be witty.heh heh.) Europe.(Arrghhh that's not witty.. Get a humour McGonagall.No wonder the students think of you as the strict stern transfiguration professor with no sense of humour.Ahh we'll just have to work on that.. )  
  
Born (age): (Hmmf.. Not dignified.Will most certainly not answer that one.What is this.. A cross-questioning.Nobody needs to know my age.)  
  
Nickname: (Thinking.thinking.thinking.. Gee and I'm supposed to be wise and knowledgeable.Can't even think of a stupid nickname.Can't be Min, Minerva, McG, Ani.hey wait.yeah.of course.I'm so smart..) Athenia  
  
Password: (Password!!!!.Hmm.No.Maybe.Can't remember that one anyway..Or that one..If I was Albus Dumbledore it would be something as simple as Sherbet Lemon or some other candy. He always does that with his own password.He's too easy, anyone could break his codes.Like his sweet-not- doing-anything-out-of-the-rules deputy headmistress...hmmm.yeah.How inventive.heh heh) ********  
  
******  
  
Lord Voldemort was sitting alone in his room quarters. Glancing at a computer. His room was dark; the only light was a small lamp near the computer. Near his bed in the dimly shade of the light a body lay. Completely still. Voldemort looked around and grinned. After the muggle Minijon had told him all about the computer, he had killed him. Not with the Avada spell, that muggle didn't deserve the Avada, but with imperious. He had told him to choke himself. He sniggered. And just then a small whimper came from the floor. What the hell! Was that unworthy thing still alive? He turned around kicked the body in the stomach. And just as he had thought the thing dead, it started whining and crawled towards the far corner. How great! I, the greatest dark wizard of time, can't even kill a defendless pile of crab! He's going to pay that filthy muggle. And moments later there was a green light and a heavy thump. He is certainly dead now! If he is not Harry Potter in disguise of course. And he will die soon too. Just more painful. He cackled and continued to surf on the bloody net. He knew that HIS plan was out there. He'd just have to know where to look.  
  
About half an hour later he thumped into a weird homepage. At first he didn't understand what the purpose of it was. But then he figured out it was some sort of homepage where muggles could talk/write with each other over the net. How stupid! Typical for such dung headed mules! I can't use this to anything. This idea about finding something on the net was stupid anyway. They're no things to help me here. What was I thinking using muggles things to help me? He was about to blast the whole thing in the air when he got an idea. But what if I got a profile at this stupid homepage; I then could find my plan, maybe. By writing to muggles. Of course not giving away my real identity. That's perfect! Harry Potter prepare to die! He looked at the questions he had to answer to login and get a profile.  
  
Name:  
  
Email:  
  
Address:  
  
Country:  
  
Born:  
  
Nickname:  
  
Password:  
  
Well now he only had to write some letters down. He grinned.  
  
Name: (Name!!! He couldn't write his former name of course. Maybe someone may notice, though he doubted. And certainly not Voldemort.But what then.Some kind of relation to his name anyway.yeah.How about.!) Tomas Valero Middle (heh heh.How witty..)  
  
Email: (Email???????????????) Don't have right now! If you don't like it.! Prepare to die.slow and painful..  
  
Address: (Address.! Hmmm. Something witty and ironic too..) Wolloflliwniapdnaerehteb road 666, valley of death. (Heh heh)  
  
Country: (Country!!!!) The world  
  
Born: (When I was born! How many things do they need to know!) I was born in this world  
  
Nickname: (Nickname, that's too easy) The Dark one  
  
Password: (Password.Password!!! Let me think.something evil..!! Aha..) **********  
  
******  
  
I'm finished.. with the second chapter!!! *Smiling while jumping up and down, accidentally puffs the computer of the desk! And have to buy a new one!* I hope you liked it??? Or maybe you hated it?? But anyways plz REVIEW.. Then I would be jumping up and down again like a crazy maniac. What a hilarious sight I must tell you!! : D Ohh and now the fun stuff (I think it's fun, but my humour is dead) Voldemorts address is backwards....drum roll.find out for yourself..!!! (Gnæg gnæg) ohh I was just cackling on Danish.spook.. weird.. oh.no.can.not.stop.......................................................... ...........................................  
  
So here my A/N ends.  
  
Or does it.  
  
Oki it does...  
  
But how do you know it really ends here.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
Hmmmm2...  
  
THANKS for reading.. and reviewing...(If you haven't reviewed I'll send Voldie after you.and I must tell you he is gettin' rather hungry..and if that doesn't work you'll have a special Scottish tempered woman after you..!!! Can you guess whom?  
  
Bye for now. Chapter 3 up as soon as possible..  
  
P.S Can you figure out what Min and Voldies passwords are..??? Give a proposal and I may give you an answer..!!!!! Heh heh  
  
And thank you punurple for reviewing..It had me laughing for hours.ohh and too can't wait to see where all of this ends.hey wait I'm the author.ain't I suppose to know that!!!!! Yeah defiantly poor thing.  
  
And also thanks to eth, I'm glad you like my style and this fic.  
  
0ooo0*0ooo0  
  
Pal  
  
0ooo0*0ooo0 


	3. The Craziness of a Witch and a Wizard on...

****** A/N: Hmmm. Here we go again.And.This is chapter 3.*loudly applause* And again it takes pretty long for my chapters to finish, but that's because my evil, evil teachers *cough bubbles of evil cough* decided they were going to have some fun (I have to add a teachers humour is quite. a twist of evil), so they doubled our homework. I guess if I actually calculated a little, it would be more than doubled. Do we see a pattern here in words concerning teachers?!.EVIL.. *Cackles madly in the back of my head* Oh no.I'm the Dragon Reborn!!!! Oh no I have a madman in my head!!!! Go away Lews Therin!!!! *Silence* Phew!!! I can channel! I have always dreamed of channelling, of embracing the one power! Watch out evil teachers, here comes the almighty glorious Dragon Reborn.All hail to the Dragon Reborn.*kill them, kill them all* Oh nein (heh heh.oh nein, how funny) I'll go mad!!!! Hey wait, I'm a girl, I can't possible be the Dragon Reborn. Phew. Hey. What am I then.? Oki I'll stop this babbling about WOT, because it's not fair for you guys, who haven't read Wheel Of Time.but wait, ain't we talking HP here.gee I really need to sort out my thoughts. So here it comes... Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm. I know I haven't made this in the other chapters, but well I thought I might as well make one now, right. So nothing of Harry Potters world belongs to me. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. If you don't know what I'm talking about at all you've been quite messed up these past years.  
  
Friend Or Foe  
Chapter 3  
  
Hullo, who are you?  
  
(a.k.a. The Craziness of a Witch and a Wizard on a computer)  
  
A fireplace was crackling in a corner, a blue sofa in front of it. In the other end of the room a person was sitting at a desk with a computer in front of her. The walls in the room was white, but was lifted up spiritedly by wall hangings all with bright colours. A big tall window was showing the outside, well as much as you can expect to see when it is raining. The rain poured down, making the outside seem a blur. Minerva sat with a streaming mug in her hands, while starring at her computer so furiously, that it made you wonder if she was expecting it to jump around while spitting fire, as soon as she would look away. She was back in her own quarters, back at Hogwarts. She had stayed with her family for some days - her brother joking and making pranks about everything, Regina just as bad - and now had turned back to Hogwarts. She hadn't seen a certain Albus Dumbledore thus far, that she was lucky enough not to have encountered him yet, she was very glad for. Though she could have lived on without encountering other staff members, but fortune didn't like her that much obviously. She had all ready stumbled into Sprout, Hooch, Sinatra, Poppy and worst of all Snape and Trelawney. What a day! Obviously everyone in this whole damned place knew! Of course that shouldn't surprise her, but they could at least show a bit of kindness toward her. Some of them had. But SNAPE and TRELAWNEY! Both on one day! That was just mean. And if it couldn't have got worse, she had met them together. Now she had Dumbledore and Snape and Trelawney on her list on people who deserved revenge. But she would come up with something. Something to make them want to creep down a hole in the ground and hide their embarrassment. She had bought a computer, her own computer, for Dumbledores money. Or was it the Order's. It didn't matter, only that it wasn't her money. She had made all the enchantments that were needed and now, at last, the computer worked perfectly, and better yet so did all the enchantments around the school. She had checked them all - which were saying a lot, since there were. she didn't know, but there were quite enough - and was finally relaxing, as much as she could relax anyway. Now she'd just have to wait for someone mailing her. How long could that take? Or maybe she should find someone to mail herself after all?  
  
She sat for a few minutes enjoying the hot delicious tea, quite forgetting she actually sat beside the computer waiting for someone mailing her. All of a sudden, a shrill sound erupted from the computer, scaring her out of her wits, which resulted in her falling of her comfortable chair landing with a great 'bang' on the hard floor. She glared at the computer - stupid thing, probably did it on purpose - and if she hadn't needed it, she would have blown it in a thousand pieces. Alas, she needed it, and therefore couldn't exercise violence against a muggle - bloody - computer. She stood up and sat down on the chair again, to see what was going on in this computer thing. She didn't know that the sound meant she'd got someone wanting to talk with her, so she was a little surprised when she found out. But firstly she looked out the guy's profile. And indeed it was a guy. His name was Tomas Valero Middle - was that a name! - He didn't have an email, and his address was quite a strange name too - valley of death! Bah! - He came from this world - gee I thought he came from another planet with that name! - and his nickname was The Dark one. The Dark one, well that was okay, not as weird as the other stuff. But despite the fact that he was strange, didn't mean she wouldn't write back, quite the opposite. Weird people were more interesting than normal boring people. So she cheeked out what he had written to her, and send her reply back to him.  
  
******  
  
Albus Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office. Alastor Moody sat in a chair opposite his desk glancing at him pacing back and forth. He was fingering the sleeves of his robes. Severus Snape stood beside the other chair opposite his desk. He knew Severus hated sitting down sometimes, and preferred to stand up. Why, he did not know precisely, but he had an idea - but that's not why you're pacing back and forth. Focus on the object, Albus! - he scolded himself.  
  
"Snape, would you mind telling us again, about the meeting?" he asked and looked at Severus. He could see he was trying not to scowl - he would have done it, if it had been anyone but Dumbledore - but he hated going over things more than twice. Alastor still didn't say anything, and his face could have been made of stone.  
  
"At the last meeting, every individual got a task. Except Nott and Bellatrix. Their order was to free those of the Death Eaters who was taken at the Ministry. If they thought they needed more to accomplish that task, they could just pick whom they wanted. He then dismissed us all, but Macnair. He had to stay behind. As far as I can tell, and what I heard from others, Macnair got a special task. And it seems it was a important task." Snape said mechanically standing just as stony as Alastor now. Albus had heard it before, and had hoped that hearing it again might tell him something he had not seen before. But if hearing it again had, he did not know.  
  
"You said something about Voldemort being in some kind of mood" Alastor asked Severus. He had obviously neither found something peculiar in the Death Eaters meeting.  
  
"He was in quite a fool mood. First glaring and scowling at us, only to laugh out loud, that made quiet some people nervous. You Know Who doesn't laugh and if he does, it's not a happy laugh. Especially not for his Death Eaters." He answered dryly still standing motionless as a statue.  
  
"I wish we knew what Voldemort is up to, but I can't figure out, at least not know. We'll talk about it, at the next meeting in the Order." He paused in his talk as well in his pacing. "Now, I understand that the Weasleys' are getting Harry tomorrow. And then he'll stay safe in the Burrow?" Moody nodded with a: "Yes, I talked with them today".  
  
A few minutes after discussing some things - about the date of the next Order meeting, Snape's task - and goodbyes Alastor and Severus left. He sat down in his own chair, leaning down on his desk, his lean fingers probed against his chin. He should be thinking about important things, as what Voldemort was up to, the Order, Snape's task or Harry. But he didn't think about those. But one special Minerva McGonagall was on his mind. He was rather sorry about their argument, what he had said, and made her say, in front of the entire Order. How was he to apologise. With her temper, sometimes things got a little trickier than they were supposed to. But this time, it was just as much his fault as hers. Well mostly his. She had been avoiding him these past days, ever since she came back from her family. He understood her. But sometime soon, he had to say he was sorry, or he might find things not so happy between them. She had been one of his best friends for a long time, one among a few he trusted with his life. They have had their fights in the past - he chuckled as remembering some of those - but had always made up not so long after. He valued their friendship dearly, and hated when they fighted. But sometimes he was sure; she would just get on his nerve to see how he would react. And once they started arguing, it seemed nothing really could stop them before it was settled completely. They were both too stubborn to either way. And with her Scottish temper. Well that spoke for it self. And there Albus Dumbledore sat musing over his friendship with his best friend and deputy the half night.  
  
******  
  
Bellatrix appeared at her place punctual. Everything looked normal, but just because it looked normal wouldn't mean it was normal. The others would be at their post precisely now too, and soon they would begin their mission. Her face was calm, not a single worry creased her forehead, and you would have believed that she was as composed as a stone, if it hadn't been for her fingering with the neck of her inner robes, even though it sat perfectly strait. If this did not go as planned, if they failed at bailing Malfoy and the others out, it was the end with her being in Lord Voldemort's inner circle; the end for Nott too. If she was lucky then, if you could call it that, maybe she would still be alive, but with serving all the others, who was under her now. She shivered slightly at the thought, and pushed it far in the back of her mind. This would succeed! It had to! She stood right beneath the shadow of a big tree. An oak as far as she could tell. She looked at the sky - which was where she was supposed to look anyway, for signals from the others - and right then a green shot of what looked like muggle firework without the bang floated up at her right. They had enchanted it so, that no one but her could see it. This was her signal to send another to Nott standing to the east.  
  
"Lilla starnus"  
  
Purple flows of stars shot up from her wand, illuminating the black sky overhead. That only Nott would see. He would send his own signal on, the next doing the same. Going around in circles, till everyone knew that they'd started. She took a fresh amount of air, and gathered her cloak close around her. And with that Bellatrix moved away from her hiding place, moving like a shadow in between trees covering her. Toward the dark outline of Azkaban Prison.  
  
******  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror. A mirror standing as tall as him, its silver frame carved in leafs all around. What a stupid pathetic girlie decoration! Who the hell had bought that mirror to him, to Lord Voldemort? Whoever who saw his mirror would not presume it was Lord Voldemorts mirror, at all! He swished and flicked his wand fast, murmuring the words 'Snaccio Malus' and small little snakes were now carved in between the leafs. Much better. He looked at himself. He was still thin, though he didn't look like a skeleton walking anymore. He had after Wormtail had helped him rise again. Not that that whimpering whining brat had done much. Coward! His long fingers still looked like spiders, but that he was rather proud of. Spiders were.interesting. His eyes seemed to be the first thing about himself he looked at. And what others noticed first too. Vivid scarlet splits, making them gleam like a cats eyes. A dangerous cat. He liked cats for some weird reason. Though they didn't compare with snakes. But cats had personality that said something. Unlike dogs, they just were too dumb. Always so depending on humans. His black hair was well hid behind his hood. Especially since the cloak was blacker than black it self. He turned around and found his computer at his black wooden desk. After making a profile, he had tried to find someone to talk to. But he had not found anyone interesting - and those who maybe could help him, with finding his plan, hadn't written back. But this required patience. So he sat down flipping through profile after profile. A quarter of an hour later though someone caught his eyes, her name was Edith Agnes, though that was not why he found her interesting and suitable. Her e-mail did. Not that he had found out what e-mail was yet. But that didn't matter now. Her e-mail was catwoman@H.S.O.W.A.W.com. The word cat woman! It would have been better with snake woman, but cats were okay. So he wrote a little 'hello' to her and waited patiently. Well patiently after screaming for a servant to come with a mug with whisky, or he would kill him. He smiled. He loved threatening people.  
  
******  
  
*  
  
The Dark one (9:12 PM)  
  
Hello there.!  
  
Athenia (9:18 Pm) Hey there yourself.  
  
The Dark one (9.20 PM)  
  
Well I just got this downloaded, so thought I might as well use it.You may be wondering why I'm telling you all this, as we're strangers, but well I find you interesting and I suppose that's how you do this, right?  
  
What about you??  
  
Athenia (9:21 PM) Funny you should say it. I just got this downloaded too, the day before yesterday!!!!! *Blushing* Thanks for the compliment. I didn't know I was that interesting. I thought the profile was quite dull.  
  
The Dark one (9:21 Pm)  
  
So I have found someone to talk to???  
  
Athenia (9:22 Pm) Yeah. I guess. Remember to put me on your list, right, or I'll get insulted. How did you come up with your name, by the way.??? Just to ask a question.  
  
The Dark one (9:25 PM) You are now on my list.My name?? Well it just came bombing when I made my profile. Kind of hangs around me, like a halo, so not that creative. How about you?  
  
Athenia (9:26 PM) Hangs around you (.. How wicked. heh heh. Well that's a secret!! (My name, I mean)  
  
The Dark one (9:27 PM) Of course I'm wicked. Ever had any doubts? And WHAT do you mean it's a secret??? I told you mine!!! *Offended* *Bad temper*.. (  
  
Athenia (9:27 PM)  
  
Ohh grow up.There's a reason I'm not telling!!!  
  
The Dark one (9:28 PM) The same reason for not writing anything in your profile either?? By the way I am a grown up.  
  
Athenia (9:29 PM)  
  
Says Mr-I-Haven't-written-anything-in-my-profile-either.?  
  
The Dark one (9:31 PM) I have my reasons too!!. But what about we ask each other questions and answers them, if they are answerable? You could for an example start?  
  
Athenia (9:32 PM)  
  
Sounds fine to me! Oki. Where do you live? You just stated the world??? (The world, how witty! *being sarcastic*)  
  
The Dark one (9:33 PM)  
  
Well somewhere in Great Britain for the moment! Well I was being sarcastic too!  
  
Now my turn! Oki, this is inspired but where do you live? (As if Europe is better than the world!)  
  
Athenia (9:35 PM) (It is). I was born in Great Britain, then my parents took me to Greek for a couple of years, and now I'm back in Great Britain, and have been quite a time. Though I visit Greek frequently. I love it there!!! (What do you do, your job? My question, if you wonder!)  
  
The Dark one (9:36 PM) Greek is great! *Grins* Well that's a tough one.... I am the leader (coughs) in a society where we accomplish our interest.*smirking*!!  
  
Athenia (9:37 PM)  
  
That's an answer!!.Well that makes my knowledge of you. not much!!!! And don't you smirk at me! Well what's your question? *Snigger*.  
  
The Dark one (9:38 PM) Don't YOU snigger at me, my Internet friend! Hmf. Well my question?? What's your Job?? Do you see a pattern here!! Heh heh.  
  
Athenia (9:39 PM) Hi hi hi. You're funny too!! Well if I should answer the same way you do, then I'm a person who help little people to advance. therefore I'm a _ _ _ _ _ _ _?  
  
The Dark one (9:41 PM) ????????????  
  
The Dark one (9:43 PM)  
  
Hey wait.Do you be a teacher?  
  
Athenia (9:45 PM) And 10.000 to the Dark one, who answered rightly!!! By the way mine was easier!! I have no idea what you really do, or what the hell your interests are?  
  
The Dark one (9:46 PM) Well right now my interests are talking to you, mate. (Can I call you that?)  
  
Athenia (9:46 PM) Well if you feel like calling me mate that's all right with me,.buddy.!  
  
The Dark one (9:47 PM) Well that's fine with me. Though I like Internet friend too (For you).  
  
Athenia (9:47 Pm) Mate or Internet friend sounds fine to me. Though I think I need another nickname for you besides The Dark one or Buddy..What do you think?  
  
The Dark one (9:48 PM) Yeah.*Thinking*...!!!  
  
Athenia (9:51 PM) Still thinking I presume!!!  
  
The Dark one (9:53 PM) Not anymore!! : D  
  
I have found something you can call me.. How about:::::  
  
Okay I haven't... : ( ... But I will think on it!!!! Sorry. Haves to go. But we can chat again tomorrow, how about that????? *Winks*.  
  
Athenia (9:55 PM)  
  
Okay. I'll think of something too then. See you tomorrow. : D  
  
Sweet dreams. Nighty night.  
  
The Dark one (9:56 PM)  
  
You Too.Quel kaima.. (That's elfish for sleep well)  
  
******  
  
Voldemort looked at the blank screen. He felt, to a certain extent, excited. That was quite an interesting talk he had had with the muggle woman. Just a normal talk. And he had found himself liking it. That shocked him. He, Lord Voldemort, found himself liking talking with a damn muggle. How could he have liked it! How? He liked threatening, torturing and killing people. Or creatures. He loved to see people in pain. He wanted to rule the wizard world, and exterminate all muggles. But how could he be excited about tomorrow. Be excited about talking to that damn muggle woman again. He was fuming at himself, ducking his nails in his left arm. Blood started to trickle down his elbow. He looked at it blankly. And then the door opened, making a high-pitched squeak. In came a Death Eater, who bowed, trembling with terror. Voldemort turned around slowly, lifting the mug from the table. He hated being interrupted. Before the Death Eater could react though, he had thrown the mug at the wall, only missing inches from the Death Eaters face. He flicked his wand, and the Death Eater was hanging feet's above the ground, clutching his throat. A gurgled sound escaped.  
  
"I will talk with you tomorrow," He said 'talk' with a smirk, "Tomorrow. Better be there. I do so hate cowards, you know. More than I hate failures. Now run. But remember you do be serving in the Dinning Hall, today. I know they are eating in. five minutes. And you know how they treat dawdlers. You're dismissed." He said in a low voice, letting go of the Death Eater, who landed hard on the floor. Though he didn't stay there. Lucius Malfoy fled, running as the devil was behind him. Well the devil was behind him, but didn't run after him. No the devil sat down on his bed glaring at the air around him.  
  
******  
  
A/N: How was that???? Well let the Author know!!!! I love Reviewers... And Reviews. : D.. I bet you're wondering about the elfish 'Quel kaima'. In fact it's not just something I came up with. Unfortunately. It's from J.R.R. Tolkien's elfish language. So it belongs to him, but I thought it would be fun with some other language. Something you would associate with the wizarding world.  
  
And thanks for reading.. All you guys out there... Love ya for that!!!!  
  
In the last chapters A/N, I joked a little about Min and Voldie's Passwords. So here they are..: * Minerva's is. guesswho. * And Voldemort's is. youaredead. * Heh heh.  
  
And thanks to you great reviewers out there. You just make my day! =)  
  
Thanks to Crookykanks: Now you have your passwords, though yours wasn't so bad either. : D I'm glad you think it's funny, since that's what I'm trying to do. Though wit a touch of seriousness about it.. But then again me, serious!!!!! Meow to you too =)  
  
Thanks to Dark Lulu: LOL indeed. Awww one with my kind of humour, now that's rare!!!! Here's the next chap, hope you'll like it??? OO*OO  
  
Thanks to Minerva Magic: Hey you guys!!!! I'm obsessed with MM too, finally some weirdoes like me. (No Offence Meant) WOW. You think this is such an amazing story!!! Wauww. =) I'll try to keep up the good work *blushing* and I hope you like this new chapter, 3. Besides I'm looking forward to your next chapter. : D  
  
And at last, but nonetheless a BIG Thanks to darlingdearheart: I'm entertaining, I'm entertaining, I'm entertaining!!! *Sings, while jiggling around* Much to you too. ^_^ Your review made me laugh. LOL. Sincerely: Tonks. Ohh I mean Pal. heh heh. the methamorphmagus.(Or something like that, too long name, with way too many letters.) By The Way, my hair just turned green this morning. What a frightful sight to wake up to. (I meant it to be purple. *sob* I'll try again tomorrow) =)  
  
All my reviewers: You're great, simply wonderful!!!  
  
P.S.. I just bought a tie. Now you're wondering 'A tie! What's so special about a tie?'. Well it's a Harry Potter tie.With evil red Voldemort eyes everywhere.. Heh heh. But that's not the best. You know what its says. * * * YOU KNOW WHO. I love that tie.!!!  
  
Well enough about ties. Bye for now, Internet Friends. Chapter 4. Hmmm. As soon as possible.  
  
P.S.S CHECK OUT MY OTHER LITTLE STORY.Its called 50 WAYS TO ANNOY A CERTAIN POTIONS MASTER. IT WILL BE OUT WITH THIS CHAP.  
  
*Tenna' ento lye omenta, Vanya Sulie*  
  
*Means Until next we meet: Fair Winds  
  
* 


	4. Professor Temper, Mr Twinkle and Mr Wick...

A/N: Arrgghhhh.. Here I am again:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Evil eyes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: I know you been waiting for chapter four for some time, but in school I have a project assignment and the result will be in our school ending papers *Shiver*. So therefore I really have to do a lot of homework you see, plus our science teacher decided that a test was just what we wanted. Bah!!!!! Could the test just have been about chemistry, and not about electricity and all that stuff. I suck at electricity! But I love chemistry! BuuuH! And then a Monday morning, just about to brush my teeth my breakfast came up. YAK.. And I was sick for some time.. *Sniff* * I know that Minerva was born in 1920 but I've changed that! So according to my story she was born in 1927!!!! * But without any further ado.  
  
Friend Or Foe  
Chapter 4  
  
Professor Temper, Mr. Twinkle and Mr. Wicked!  
  
(A.k.a. The witch chats with the wizard again, while others thinks of other  
things!)  
  
In a tall corridor - where lean windows could be seen further below casting in a flow of soft light that illuminated the corridor, leaving not so much as a small glumly shadow behind - silence dominated, nothing moved but a small wind through a open window below a staircase. Two statuettes of cat like creatures carved in stone stood before the wall, one poised and alert directing a glare suspiciously left and right frequently, the other pretending to be asleep. Though every now and then it would open one of its eyes and gaze curious down the corridor. Suddenly the space between the two cat creatures opened, though you would not have guessed there was a door there, if it had not been for the person peering out of it. The person moved her head a little farther out and studied the two ends of the corridor, her emerald sharp eyes scrutinizing every spot visible. She tiptoed out of the door, now standing in the middle of the hallway. The door closed silently behind her, revealing nothing but a wall again. She sighed still watching every direction. She flung her black cloak tighter around her as if she had had a sudden chill. She was just about to walk down the corridor when one of the cat creatures roared so loud; that she almost would have thought the cattle would break down in dust from it. The other one roared too then, louder. She spun around putting a finger up in front of her lips but they didn't really care.  
  
"Where're you off ter, professor?" asked the one to the left. Its voice was rough and mostly sounded like another roar.  
  
"Shhhhh! None of your business now is it! And can you not shout a little louder, I don't think they heard it in LONDON!" With that she strode off, hurrying down the stairs, hoping no one had heard them. Nearly out of view from the cat creatures she heard one comment loudly 'Prickly, that one I tell yeh'. She walked faster her lips thinning. Stupid cats! They were always irritating, doing her no good, but for standing guard. And that they sucked at too. Always letting in people who didn't have the password, like for example a certain Headmaster. She remembered one time she had been so mad at him, that he didn't get her password when she'd chanced it. And then those bloody cats had just told him to enter anyway. She would have exchanged them for anyone else, except Sir Cadogan perhaps. He was worse. But unfortunately she couldn't, as Albus so clearly had informed her after working at Hogwarts for nearly five years. She strode along the corridor, looking around each corner. She didn't want to meet anyone now. She made it safely to her destination. She tickled the pear and entered the kitchen. She let out a breath she's been holding. She'd made it to the kitchen, thank Merlin, and was hoping, rather praying that no one would have entertained the same idea as she. She had woken up, sweat drenching down her forehead, trickling down her spine, wrapped up in her sheets. After that she knew it wasn't likely that she would fall asleep again, so she had come down here, to find something to quench her thirst. As she strode into the kitchen, several house-elves came hurrying toward her, their squeaking voices already telling her that she could get anything from Chocolatefrogs to Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"Just some tea, Dobby, that would be just fine" She told the house-elf called Dobby. He should team up with the Creeveys and they could start a worshipping Harry Potter fan club. But she quite liked the house-elf; he was not like the others. He was freer than them, getting holidays and payment. All thanks to Harry Potter.  
  
"Would Mistress like some sugar and milk in her tea?" Dobby asked in his shrill voice.  
  
"Just sugar, thank you."  
  
She sat down on one of the benches in a far corner. Leaning against the wall, waiting for her tea. Her eyes were dropping down a couple of times, but she opened them again quickly. Well she was perhaps a bit more tired, than she reckoned. One house-elf came to lit up a fire in her corner and just then Dobby came with her hot tea. She thanked him and sat sleepily sipping her tea. She didn't notice the front door to the kitchen opening nor the person coming in. If she had she would have put herself under an invisibility spell right away. But alas she didn't see the person before he was standing right in front of her nose.  
  
"Hmm"  
  
She jumped several feet into the air tea splashing down her gown and cloak, on the carpet and regrettably on her arms. She shrieked, the hot tea stinging her arms. She jumped up and down, running in small circles all the while cursing under her breath: "Arrggghh.Hot. Hot.Too hot.Avv.Awwww". She stopped when a chill breeze settled it selves around her arms, cooling her and her poor arms. The person had used a cooling charm. She turned quickly, eyes looking like thunderclouds.  
  
"What the hell! Do you have to go around sneaking on people! Arrgghhh! See what you've done, you moron, you imbecile flobberworm! You fool headed mule! USE YOUR HEAD! Ohh I forgot, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" she screamed, shouting out her frustrations she's been holding since the Order meeting.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her abashed, though quickly regaining his composure. "Minerva dear, calm down. I'm sorry if I frightened you, that weren't on purpose. I'm sorry about the stains on your cloak, I'll fix that. If I may?" He spoke calmly, the last a bit strained though, but his eyes were twinkling.  
  
"AND GOWN. Not just my cloak Albus, but my nightgown TOO!" She stated angrily, glaring at Dumbledore, sending him her famous death stare. It didn't work! He was still there. Damn!  
  
"Of course. Would you like me to fix it?" He asked carefully, not wanting to anger her temper more than it already was. She just nodded, and he flipped his wand. Where there before had been dark spots on her cloak and gown was now nothing, but her cloak and gown looking perfect. He looked at her hoping she would stop shouting. All ready a few house-elves had been starring worriedly at them. And everyone knew that house-elves had a way of spreading rumours their master hadn't told them not to talk about.  
  
"So Minerva, what are you doing down here?" He asked her obviously trying to make conversation. She just glared at him. How typical, when you wanted to be alone, the one person you would least like to see, comes along. Typical! Now all she needed now was Albus trying to make up, to act like nothing happened.  
  
"Well I was enjoying my tea, until someone came and spoiled it ALL!" She hissed, "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to bed". She took tree steps before he, his hand on her shoulder, haltered her.  
  
"Minerva, lets try to act our age. If we don't talk about." Further he didn't get.  
  
"Act our age! Act our AGE! Well why don't you go out and dig your own GRAVE! Then little me will just go and have some sleep!" She shrieked in a shrill voice, hurrying out of the kitchen, striding the fastest she could toward her own quarters. She hated him right now. Why couldn't he just apologise for what he'd said and done. Why did he have to say something personal about her, so everyone in the order knew it. Even some of her students knew. She would scream and ignore him till he apologised decently.  
  
"All ready back, professor Temper!"  
  
She haltered in front of the two cat like creatures, trying to ignore the remark and trying to put out the entertaining idea of taking out her wand, blasting those two stone creatures all the way to America. All she wanted to do was being left alone, with no one bothering her. And with those two she wouldn't get a moment of peace. They would probably send in You-Know- Who without a password if he just told them, that she had taken his remembrall from him or something. So what should stop them from inviting Albus Dumbledore in!  
  
"I'll like to change the password!"  
  
"Aha! So who is it this time? Who's the lucky person to have felt the wrath of professor Temper?" Asked one of them.  
  
The other looked at it like it was stupid and said icily to it: "Well considering the rumours about the shouting in the kitchen, I'll bet it's our poor Mr. Twinkle!"  
  
"Oh! Is it true, professor Temper?"  
  
"The password will be 'ICQ'!" She said again ignoring their behaviour. No one would guess that. Now to make sure they didn't let anyone in anyway. "And I do not wish to be disturbed! At ALL. You'll let NO one in. Not even the Headmaster. Got that?"  
  
"O Yess. We'll not let anyone in! Not even the Headmaster! Happy?"  
  
"Fine. If you do not hold your promise, I'll have two new guarding statuettes before you can say 'Sorry'. Understood? ICQ" And with that she walked inside her rooms quite certain no one would bother her.  
  
******  
  
After she strode out of the kitchen, after he had assured Dobby he wouldn't need anything to drink, he walked back to his quarters feeling quite miserable. Why did she have to shout at him, no matter what he said? She was impossible to apologise to, because she would probably also shout at that. But his entry had been quite the bad timing. Scaring her like that, he should have seen it coming. People normally got mad at the person, whom had scared them. Normal reaction. But all he had wanted was some warm chocolate and he had seen her sitting drinking tea. She had been avoiding him, so he took the opportunity. Maybe he should have announced he was there before standing in front of her and scaring her. He smiled despite his despondent feelings. She had been quite funny jumping around in circles, cursing under her breath. If it hadn't been for his situation he would have been laughing like a lunatic. But alas he had to think of some way to apologise to her, without giving her a reason to shout at him. They had to be on good terms before the start of September. Or else he could just imagine what a living hell she would make for him. That would be too strained with school and all. Though he was sure it was something for the students to talk about - 'Hey. Did you see how McGonagall gave Dumbledore the cold shoulder today!' 'No, but I heard her answer him more cynical than Snape ever could master.'  
  
And he was missing their nightly games of chess, drinking warm chocolate with her, while discussing their day and just talking. He missed his friend. He sat down at his desk, taking up the newspaper he had been reading before heading down to the kitchens. The front headline wasn't easy not to see. It screamed for attention; Another Mass Breakout From Azkaban! How was he to deal with the escaped Death Eaters? The information Snape had given them had been wrong. Bellatrix and Nott hadn't helped the other Death Eaters tomorrow, but yesterday. Now Voldemort had more followers. No Death Eaters sat in Azkaban prison today. The dementors didn't have a prison to guard anymore they had joined him. Just as he thought! And Snape being called to a meeting with Voldemort this morning, he had not returned yet. Those meetings usually didn't take that long. There was something not right here.  
  
******  
  
He looked around. No gaps. Well no gaps except for those who were dead. They were all here, all his Death Eaters. His mouth curved up, his mood improving. Bellatrix and Nott had succeeded, Azkaban no longer had Death Eaters to guard and thanks to his own persuading Azkaban no longer had any guards. A few Dementors stood over in corner looking glumly at everyone. His Death Eaters didn't go so much as an inch near them. Cowards! Dementors weren't that bad. He looked over the crowd, Bellatrix was standing upright proud of herself, Nott standing beside her, just as arrogant. Malfoy was standing in a corner scowling at everyone. Crabbe and Goyle stood beside him, their faces blank. He was quite disappointed of Malfoy, but he was quite sure that Malfoy would make up for his faults. Malfoy was after all quite talented and had a brain, unlike the two dummies who stood beside him. They had all come, even that slime ball, Snape. But then again Snape had an important task. He had had for a long time. Spying on Albus Dumbledore wasn't totally risk-free. The old man had to trust him. So when Snape sometimes didn't come to a meeting, Lord Voldemort wasn't angry. But he was glad he was here now. He cleared his throat and the room felt silent. So obedient his followers were! So devoted!  
  
"Good afternoon! I'm so glad to see you're all here, finally," Bellatrix and Nott smiled, all along with the used-to-be prisoners, "Now this evening, I've arranged something special for you! Firstly we all have dinner, in honour of all of you, who has returned to us. Then afterwards we'll have some fun!" He saw several faces lit up. They all very well knew what 'fun' meant. Just then a couple of dirty looking house-elves came and lead them into The Dinner Hall, which were filled with delicious food. Bellatrix and Nott had put nametags on the table, since they were responsible for the table plan. Voldemort looked around trying to find his own name. He headed for the biggest chair, shaped like a throne, snakes as legs. Yes it was his. He looked to see who was going to be his table partners. Just then Snape came and sat down beside him. On his other hand sat Bellatrix. Snape and Bellatrix! Could it get any worse! Snape would probably start talking about potions and poison right away; while he was sure Bellatrix would either start flirting with him or start talking about herself. She was very egoistic.  
  
"Dig in, you'll need the powers later on," He said and immediately people started digging food on their dishes while chatting at full volume. And as predicted just as he was about to eat some mashed potatoes, Bellatrix smiled and started talking. If it hadn't been for her succeed, she would be sitting in the other part of the big table, but he just listened to her with a half ear. But earnestly that woman never stopped talking!  
  
Hours later he came back to his own rooms. A wicked grin sat on his face. The Death Eaters had had their fun and so had he. Torturing muggles could be boring in the long run, but he had managed it so, that both a couple of muggles, wizards and witches had been present. Their agonizing screams were still etched in his mind so sweetly. There was nothing as people screaming in excruciating pain that could make his day. He sat down on his bed starring off in space. It was so good to be full numbers again, to bring panic into the Wizarding world. The look on the witches and wizard this evening when he had showed himself, that had been quite pleasuring. He took off his big black cloak, hanging it over a chair. He then sat down before the computer and wrote to his "Internet friend". She was quite funny for a muggle, though that he would most certainly not admit that to anyone and mostly not himself. But he would do anything for finding his plan, even chatting with a pathetic muggle. But he had to get the muggle to trust him first, before he could start the search for his plan!  
  
******  
  
The Dark one (10:31 PM)  
  
Hullo! Are you there!!!  
  
Athenia (10:35 Pm) No!!!  
  
The Dark one (10.35 PM)  
  
No!!!! Then why are you answering me?  
  
Athenia (10:36 PM) You've got me! I have no clue!  
  
The Dark one (10:36 Pm)  
  
You are way too weird!!! Did you know that! So what are you doing? Besides not being present!  
  
Athenia (10:37 Pm) Look who's talking!! Like I'm the only one who's weird! Well back to your question, I'm fuming over my boss and co-workers. What about you?  
  
The Dark one (10:38 PM) Fuming over your boss and co-workers!!! Why? Did they play a practical joke on you? (  
  
Athenia (10:38 PM) No, but that's a good idea! I think I'll remember that! As to why: they're a pain in the ass. Pissing me off all the time, I'm even sure they do it on purpose!  
  
The Dark one (10:39 PM) So I guess I'm right in presuming you're in a fool mood!  
  
Athenia (10:39 PM)  
  
Exactly! But I'm sure you can help get in a better mood! =)  
  
The Dark one (10:40 PM) That's nice!!! I'll see if I can live up to it!  
  
Athenia (10:40 PM)  
  
Anyways what have you been doing?  
  
The Dark one (10:41 PM) Oh this and that! ^-^  
  
Athenia (10:41 PM)  
  
You're doing it again!!! *Glaring*  
  
The Dark one (10:42 PM)  
  
Doing what??? *Scowling*  
  
Athenia (10:44 PM) Not quite answering my question! So what have you been doing today?  
  
The Dark one (10:45 PM) Okay! Firstly I ate breakfast! That was quite interesting! Then I read the Newspaper and. Anyway this evening we had a big meeting! Happy?  
  
Athenia (10:46 PM)  
  
Who are we?  
  
The Dark one (10:47 PM) Ohh my company and me!  
  
Athenia (10:48 PM)  
  
Ohh. Your company where you accomplish your interests! *Frowning*  
  
The Dark one (10:48 PM) Got it! Are you mad at me?  
  
The Dark one (10:48 PM)  
  
I mean for not telling exactly what I do!  
  
Athenia (10:49 PM) No not really! If you don't really want to tell, then fine! Though it would be nice knowing! But lets talk about something else, right!  
  
The Dark one (10:50 PM) Oki! Lets talk about you!  
  
Athenia (10:50 PM) Me! Why, I'm not that interesting! :/  
  
The Dark one (10:50 PM) Of course you're interesting! Or I wouldn't be writing with you, now would I! Gee woman, have some confidence.  
  
Athenia (10:51 Pm) Hmm. I have confidence! But anyways what do you want to know about me!  
  
The Dark one (10:52 PM) Where did you go to school, when were you born and stuff like that!  
  
Athenia (10:52 PM) Hmm. I see! Well if I told you my age *Glaring* you'll just run the other way!  
  
The Dark one (10:53 PM) Why should I do that! Okay, what about I tell you first, when I was born! Is that fine with you!  
  
Athenia (10:53 PM) Yep. Fine with me. But I've warned you!  
  
The Dark one (10:54 PM)  
  
Yeah yeah!!! I was born in 1927! How about you!  
  
Athenia (10:54 PM) You're kidding, right?  
  
The Dark one (10:55 PM)  
  
Why should I do that! Come on, what year were you born?  
  
Athenia (10:55 PM) 1927!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Dark one (10:55 PM)  
  
WHAT!!! You're kidding right!!!!  
  
Athenia (10:56 PM) No! WoW! What a coincidence! =)  
  
The Dark one (10:56 PM) I know! I just can't believe it! I mean I thought you were way younger!!  
  
Athenia (10:57 PM) I'll take that as a compliment! In fact it's quite funny, because I thought you also were much younger!!  
  
The Dark one (10:57 PM) You did! Well I guess I just thought this ICQ was mostly for youngsters!  
  
Athenia (10:58 PM) Me too!! ( But anyway now there's a reason I like talking to you! We're the same age! So where did you go to school?  
  
The Dark one (10:58 PM) I'm not telling. At least not before you!  
  
Athenia (10:59 PM)  
  
Well I'm not telling either then!!!!  
  
The Dark one (10:59 PM)  
  
Okay!!! By the way have you found a name for me, my Internet Friend! =)  
  
Athenia (11:00 PM) Ohh gee I totally forgot!!! Sorry!!! Can you forgive me? *Puppy eyes*  
  
The Dark one (11:00 PM)  
  
Ohhh NOOO!!! Not puppy eyes!! Now I have to forgive you!  
  
Athenia (11:01 PM) Heh heh!! I'm wicked.  
  
The Dark one (11:01 PM)  
  
Welcome into my world!!  
  
Athenia (11:02 PM) Well how about. *thinking*  
  
The Dark one (11:02 PM) How about Mr. Wicked????? (  
  
Athenia (11:03 PM) Hmm. Oki Mr. Wicked!!! Happy?  
  
The Dark one (11:03 PM) You're welcome Miss Weird!!!!  
  
Athenia (11:03 PM)  
  
Hey I thought you called me your Internet Friend!!!  
  
The Dark one (11:04 PM) It differs! Ohh I'm sorry to break up our cosy little chat, but there's something I just have to check!!!  
  
Athenia (11:04 PM)  
  
Okay then!!! See you tomorrow?  
  
The Dark one (11:05 PM) Sure. Quel Kaima  
  
Athenia (11:05 PM)  
  
You too  
  
******  
  
Minerva turned the computer off and headed to her bathroom. She felt in a better mood, her eyes glinting. She was glad there was no one to see her, as she walked around with a mischievous smile plastered on her face and as she in fact did a little jiggle dance while brushing teeth. He was really amusing and funny the guy she was chatting with. And he was just as old as she! She had not believed it when he wrote 1927 at first, but after all why should he lie. She slipped out of her cloak and put her hair down. It flowed down her back, not a single white present in her black hair. She smiled to herself in the mirror and lay down on her four-poster bed. She was all ready looking forward to next day. She fell asleep with a peaceful smile on her face.  
  
******  
  
A/N: WoW!!!! Done! Well I'm done with chapter 4, now there's only to start with chapter 5!!!! Oki, now you readers there! Would you like to try something new! Well according to me you can both be readers and REVIEWERS!!! Wow!!! Yeah that's what was I was thinking too!!! But really it's not really that difficult! First you read a story, a.k.a you're a reader! And then you push down the button, yes that one, and write a review for the author, a.k.a you're now a reviewer too!!! You really ought to try it! =)  
  
Thanks to my lovely reviewers:  
  
Crookykanks: LoL. Well I also adore Voldie's password. I wonder what a wonderful person came up with that??? I'll try to do something about the long waiting between chapters, but I have been quite busy, soo!!!! About your question, if they will ever find out whom they're talking to, well??????? You'll have to wait till the end to see if they do???? I'm an author and authors don't really gives much away, do they? Meow to you too. You're a great reviewer and reader *Grins*  
  
Darlingdearheart: Yes very evil teachers!!!! But of course that doesn't surprise you, does it? Yeah I would say it was a great morning too, ehh!! I hope this chapter will help you with your depression =) By the way have you found out what language you'll take? I'm just sooooo glad that it's holiday now I love holidays!!! So mean little orc, when do you think you'll put another chapter up??? Because this wicked evil witch really wants another chapter.. Soon:::::::::Puppy eyes::::::::::::::::: Well much ter you too!!!! Love from Pal/Tonks.. (Who by the way have managed to make her hair purple!!!)  
  
Hogwarts Duo: I know I have said this before, but I'll say it again: What a lovely poam!!! It just strengthen me in my view of you guys, You're amazing!!! Hope you like this chapter!! =) I'm looking forward to see what chapter you'll like the best!!!! And soon there'll be another review from Pal, Smeagol and Gollum on your story, any day now!!! See You!  
  
Bye for now, my prrrecious readers and reviewers!!  
  
P.S I know I said something about another story in the last A/N (50 ways to annoy a certain potions master) But after that I just noticed that top 10 list are not allowed, so I guess that means top 50 list too! *SNIFF* I mean I think it's really funny. And I like sharing my weird humour with all of you!!! *Sniff* But I'll figure something out!!! *grins*  
  
Chapter 5 up as soon as I can manage!!!! =)  
  
Happy Holidays!!! =) Enjoy :D  
  
****** 


	5. Do not tell a joke when one is already l...

A/N: Hullo there..... Anyone!!!!! Well I'm back!!! *Drumroll*  
  
Hey Darlingdearheart, this chapter is dedicated to you! =) I hope you get well soon, much love to you... =)  
  
Well here's chapter 5 and without any further babbling or musings, as I usually do, here it comes:  
  
Friend Or Foe  
Chapter 5  
  
Do not tell a joke when one is already laughing!  
(A.k.a Everyone is raving mad!)  
  
******  
  
Minerva lay extraordinary comfortable, her whole body relaxing peacefully. Her eyes were closed, her mouth formed in a soon-to-be-big-smile. She stretched her legs, her feet touching the cold steel of her bed. Soft light had warmly been resting all over her face for a time, but she still didn't open her eyes. She just lay there enjoying the rays of sunlight and the beginning of a new dawn. She tried to suppress a yawn, but didn't succeed and she sat up, her white sheets wrapped around her slender womanly figure. It was summer, but she hadn't expected the beautiful view that was waiting for her when she looked out of her window; the sun was gleaming from a crystal blue sky, tendrils of sunbeams reaching out toward the grounds, heating and soothing them. The lake was shining, reflecting the sky above and the trees surrounding it. The leaves on several trees stood out like emeralds. It was like gems in every shade of green were surrounding every tree. Just outside her window, vines had been crawling up along the wall – she loved vines, especially the leaves' beautiful patterns – and now a bird had occupied a branch. She had never been good at recognizing birds, but this one she knew, it was one of her favourite. Its feathers were a greenish black – she absolutely adored that colour – and it looked like it was underfed; it was very small. Normally not many wizards and witches had the Augurey as a favourite, since the Augurey had a very distinctive low and throbbing cry, which were once believed to foretell death. That was of course utterly nonsense. Also many wizards and witches had never seen an Augurey in their life, as the Augurey is intensely shy and only flies in heavy rain...  
  
Heavy rain! Minerva looked perplexed outside at the sun shining – it isn't raining... It is most certainly not raining! So what is it doing here? – She looked at the bird once more, it looked at her mournfully, and she could have sworn that a tear was falling from its beady eyes. It looked precisely at her, into her eyes and she was sure could it had talked it would have – Is that normal bird behaviour, even for an Augurey? And just then the saddest voice she had ever heard erupted from the small bird. The miserable melody drifted from the outside inside her room, straight to her. Her shoulder slouched as she sat down heavily on her bed, hugging herself. The bird's song continued, even sadder. Tears were silently forming in her eyes streaming down her cheeks. She mentally kicked herself – The infamous stern McGonagall was crying over a bird's song. Get a grip on yourself, Minerva – but couldn't stop tears from coming or the depressing atmosphere the room now held. Just like her tears pouring down the sky began to cry too. She could hear the heavy pounding on the roof and her window. Suddenly another sound blended in with the rain pounding on the roof. At first she didn't really recognize it for what it was, but after a time she became aware of it.  
  
Some one was banging on her door. Very loudly! She sniffed and wrapped the sheet closer around her and went over to see whom it was. She had completely forgotten the condition she was in and how other may respond to seeing her face tear streaked, and still more tears on their way. But she just opened the door and found herself witnessing a scene, with an almost angry Dumbledore and two cat creatures with smugly expressions. They had not noticed her yet, as they were so caught up in their little argument.  
  
"Sir, we are not to let anyone in, especially not you!"  
  
"Are you defying me? I'm the headmaster! THE HEADMASTER! If I want to see my deputy, I shall see her! I get my way, as I'm your superior!"  
  
"Sir, it's not our fault! But we got our orders."  
  
"What if she's dying in there, would just leave me standing here too?"  
  
"But she's not dying! We'll make a deal with you. If you can guess the password, you may come in!"  
  
"GUESS THE PASSWORD! Are you insane! That'll take forever; I need to talk to her now, not in a 564 days! And how do you know she's not dying! What if she slipped in her shower and she's drowning right now. She could have a concussion and need help... What if someone slipped poison in her tea and she's laying writhing on the floor calling out for help, but nobody can hear her... What if she cut herself and is bleeding to death... What if... " Dumbledore was starting to sound rather anxious now. Minerva couldn't really see the funny part in this, she would if it hadn't been for the Augurey, so she just cleared her throat to make them se her.  
  
"I'm right here! No need to worry," she said. Both Dumbledore and the cats spun around, starring at her. The cats' expressions were unreadable, but that was expected. She sniffed to let them know she wasn't happy with the situation, but they just smirked – Why are they smirking at me?  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat too and was just about to say something, she could she, but he haltered and stared disbelievingly at her face, the cats miming him. She just looked blankly at them: "What's the matter?"  
  
"Minerva dear, have you been crying?" Dumbledore asked her his voice filled with concern.  
  
Oh shit – She had forgot that she had been crying her heart out before opening the door. What mustn't they think of her! She could just imagine her face tear-streaked and her red-rimmed eyes, her long hair a bit muffled from sleep. No wonder they were starring at her so awkward. Minerva McGonagall didn't cry! What should she tell them – Might as well tell the truth! If they thought her sentimental, what the heck!  
  
"Um... Yes I've been crying! There was an Augurey outside my window, and it started singing. And you know Augureys; I mean its song was so depressing I couldn't help myself."  
  
"Oh! Well I just thought perhaps you were... I mean that you've been crying over something else. Over our... So an Augurey was outside your window! I've only seen an Augurey once." Dumbledore stumbled through his talk, but ended it with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes for her. He always had twinkles for her she noticed. She almost felt bad for him, for their former fight and smiled back.  
  
"You're thinking about our little thing down in the kitchens, aren't you?" She asked him sincerely. She found herself wanting to be friends with him, on speaking terms, not the riff raff that had been going on between them these past days. He was after all one in a few whom she could talk freely to, which were only helped along since they nearly shared all the same interests.  
  
"Hmm... In a matter of fact I am. That's the reason I came up here, I wanted to apologise."  
  
"I want to apologise too!"  
  
"For what, my dear? Clearly it was me who started this"  
  
"Yes it was, but you see I should have forgiven you in stead of giving you a hard time. But you're forgiven now, is that okay?"  
  
"More than okay. So I take it we're friends again?"  
  
Minerva could see even though she had told him he was forgiven he was still a little nervous around her – Probably expecting an outburst from me again – and he had been starring at her from the time she had announced she was there, starring awkwardly at her. And when she looked, he would look anywhere else, avoiding eye contact. Like it was against the rules to look at her!  
  
"We'll always be friends, Albus!" she confirmed and gave him a hug. He looked very taken aback and clumsily put his arms around her. He muttered something she didn't quite get.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Oh. Just thanks. For us being friends!" he said merrily. After letting go of her, he said 'Goodbye' and was about to leave. But just before he could turn around she stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly on his cheek and bid him 'Good day'. She watched him walking away, his back remotely taller than before. She just realised how unhappy she probably had made him, by being mad at him. Poor guy! But it wasn't their first fight, so she didn't feel too bad about it. It was just good to be on speaking terms with him again.  
  
"So Miss Sexy, What was that about?" The two cats said at the same time, reminding her slightly of chickens. Though why she couldn't figure out.  
  
"What do you mean? And would you please stop calling me names!"  
  
"Whatever, Miss Sexy. So how will things be now you and Mr Dumbfound is on speaking terms again?"  
  
"Huh. Um... I guess things will go back to normal, bloody inquisitively cats!"  
  
"Watch your tongue, Miss Sexy! You are after all a professor and are expected to speak properly, as the students look up to you and you need to set an example. Speak nicely! Or we'll tell the Headmaster!"  
  
"Go ahead! I don't mind!"  
  
"Aha! We knew!"  
  
"You knew what?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind a detention with our dear Headmaster! Tsk tsk. Naughty Professor!  
  
"You can't give teachers detention, you imbecile flobberworms!"  
  
"Whatever you say Miss Naughty! But you wouldn't mind some spanking, now would you!"  
  
"WHAT! NOW YOU WATCH YOUR BLOODY TONGUES, YOU WOOL-HEADED STONES!" Minerva managed to shriek though her mind was completely numb at the thought of what they were implying.  
  
"And we're glad to inform everyone that Professor Temper is back!"  
  
"PATHETIC BLOODY MIDGETS!"  
  
"She certainly is, though her outfit is still Miss Sexy! May we congratulate you professor?"  
  
"Congratulate me on what?"  
  
"You're looking damn hot, you sexy thing!"  
  
"I beg your pardon!"  
  
"No bloody wonder that Mr. Twinkle was left utterly speechless. Did you see the way he was goggling at her", one of the cats asked the other. Minerva just looked at them blankly, her temper boiling under the surface.  
  
"I would have to be crazy not seeing it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a detention with her!"  
  
"Will you please inform me of what's going ON?"  
  
"We're just discussing Mr Headmasters reaction on your new look, Miss Sexy!"  
  
"There's nothing new about me!"  
  
"Galloping Gargoyles! How blind can one be! Take a look at yourself, Miss Sexy!"  
  
Minerva looked down at herself for the first time this morning and nearly choked! She was wearing nothing except a thin white sheet wrapped around her showing her curves just a wee bit too much. Bloody hell! She stood motionless, starring at herself – No wonder he was gaping at me! I'm almost naked!  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"  
  
"Oh we didn't want our chance to enjoy your sexy body spoiled! Just wait till all the others hear about this!"  
  
"ARRGGHHH! I give up! You're both completely bonkers! One day... One day I'll get revenge, you just mark my words! And don't you DARE tell anyone about this! Payback time is sweet, remember THAT", she screamed while shaking her fist at them. But they just looked at her, at her nearly exposed body, their stone eyes turned gleefully upward. She could feel a blush appearing on her cheeks – Oh for Merlins sake, stop blushing like a teenager, Minerva. She quickly wrapped the thin sheet closer around her and swept into her quarters again, her nose high and a snort for the two lustfully cats.  
  
******  
  
Albus Dumbledore opened the great doors into The Great Hall striding towards the staff table. A couple of teachers were already tugging in their breakfast, their chattering reaching his ears. Several looked up and nodded, while others greeted him merrily. He sat down on his chair, filling his dish with egg, bacon, toast and sausages. His eyes kept looking to his right side, even though he knew the seat was empty. Maybe she would come? After all she had to eat! Every now and then he lightly touched his cheek too, the place where she had kissed him. He sat completely lost in thought, until Sinatra whimpered deafeningly, exclaiming she had forgot to re-pack her new telescope, and she ran out of The Great Hall as fast as her legs could carry her. Snape, who should have been seated left to him, wasn't there. But that he had expected, Snape usually didn't show up for breakfast after a meeting with The Dark Lord, which were fully understandable. Albus swallowed half of his cups contents of pumpkin juice and took a bite of toast with strawberry marmalade. He reminded him self to remember to check up on Snape, to see if he was all right and to see how the meeting had been. On his far side Sprout and Flitwick were loudly discussing the chances of survival, during different curses and spells pronounced wrongly. Albus chuckled as Flitwick started telling about the time he himself had pronounced a spell wrongly – Don't we all remember. Who could forget Flitwick tall as a troll! Just as he sat nicely enjoying his bacon and eggs smiling to himself over his colleagues, Rolanda Hooch sneaked up on him, sitting down on Snapes chair. He sighed as he saw her gleaming eyes – Oh no, here we go again!  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! What's this I hear?" She roared in her cheerful voice she always used when she knew you were in for it big time. He sighed again.  
  
"I don't know, Rolanda, you hear so much considering your curiosity!"  
  
"Oh quit it, you know who I'm talking about, Albus, you know!"  
  
"So what is it this time, did some Quidditch team mess something up!"  
  
"Don't try to talk your way out of this! You know I'm talking about our dear Scotswoman, our dear colleague... MINERVA MCGONAGALL, you daftie!" At this every head was turned towards them, listening. Albus just got lost again – Did she have to name her! He could just remember her exposed legs and shoulders, the sheet not leaving much to his imagination. Hooch obviously saw his far-away look and shouted louder than before:  
  
"Earth to Albus...! Hullo, are you there!... Albus, I..." further she didn't get because just then the doors opened and no other than Minerva McGonagall walked through them. She stopped when she saw everyone starring at her, a scowl on her face appeared as she walked up to her seat.  
  
"Minnie!" Hooch exclaimed gleefully.  
  
"Stop calling me that! If you have to sink so low as referring to petnames, at least call me Min" Minerva responded dull.  
  
"Minnie, what's this I hear?" Hooch screeched delightfully ignoring Minerva's reply. Albus rubbed his ear as Hooch had screamed right into his face – Oh no here we go yet again!  
  
"Albus, would you pass the toasts" He reached for the toasts, but Hooch's hand stopped him. He sighed yet again; he hated being in the middle of an ignoring contest between Rolanda and Minerva!  
  
"Oh no you don't Minerva! Answer my question, as Albus ignored it!"  
  
"What question? Why don't you go bully our Headmaster in stead!"  
  
"This concerns both of you! Last night someone had a fight down in the kitchens! Am I not right?" This time it was Minerva's turn to sigh, but it wasn't her who answered.  
  
"As a matter of fact we, your dear Headmaster and his Deputy, had a fight!" Albus answered with a twinkle – Why is Minerva grinning at me? Dear Merlin, she looks stunning! Have her eyelashes always been that long and thick? Oh boy, she's looking directly at me, with those adoringly emerald eyes. I could drown in them! Does she know the affect she has on me? If she does, she's doing this to me on purpose. Albus get a grip on yourself! You daft old fool! This is your friend, colleague and former student you're thinking about – and gave a little wink to Minerva.  
  
"You had a fight!" Hagrid joined in the conversation.  
  
"Why did you have a fight?" Sprout asked at the same time.  
  
"What was it about this time?" Flitwic quipped.  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes and looked at him, he just smiled – This is so typical for the teachers of Hogwarts.  
  
"C'mon. Tell us!" Hooch enquired while throwing her arms around to demonstrate how important it was that they told them of their fight.  
  
"Why should we tell you anything!" Minerva said and Albus found himself nodding in agree. Loads of groans came from the other teachers except one. He just smirked. The others soon found themselves looking at him.  
  
"Aren't you curious, Remus? And do stop smirking like you know something we do not!" Hooch remarked. He just grinned more, if that was possible.  
  
"Well of course I'm curious, but earnestly there's not mystery about something one already know!"  
  
"You know about their fight?" Four voices asked at the same time shocked.  
  
"Yes. Want me to enlighten you?"  
  
"Yes!" The four curiously teachers said at the same time Albus and Minerva exclaimed: "No!"  
  
"Four against two, sorry Headmaster and Minerva. Well one of the house- elves has told me how it went. I will not use names, as the house-elf would like to be anonymous. This is how it started: Minerva had just got herself a cup of tea and sat in her own thoughts when Albus also came down to the kitchen. Now, Albus startled Minerva so she spilled tea all over herself..."  
  
"Ohhh" came four times as Remus paused and a second later he went on:  
  
"Minerva got pretty mad and started cursing, calling him names and stuff. He tried to apologise, but she wouldn't listen. She left with a pretty cruel remark. And that's all I know." At this time Minerva was scowling at them all evilly and Albus had his head in his hands.  
  
"What was the remark?" Hooch asked thrilled.  
  
"Remus, shut up!" Minerva cried while she showed her fist at him. Remus wavered a little under her stare, Albus admired him his courage as he went on.  
  
"Well Albus said something about them act their age. And then Minerva screamed at the top of her lungs, and I'll quote: 'Act our age! Act our AGE! Well why don't you go out and dig your own GRAVE! Then little me will just go and have some sleep", Remus screeched in a shrill voice, imitating Minerva quite hilariously. Silence fell over the table as they all held their breath. But then hell broke out...  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" Hooch laughed hysterically  
  
"Heh heh heh!" Hooch's laughter went to snickering and soon Sprout, Hagrid, Flitwic and Remus followed her example, which left Albus looking at them dumbfounded. He looked over at Minerva to see her reaction, and found her biting her lips trying not laugh. He smiled; this was after all quite hilarious. And almost immediately Albus and Minerva joined the others in their hysterically laughing (Ha ha ha ha, Heh heh hee, Hi hi hi hi, Mwuahahahahaha, you get the picture, eh!)  
  
As they all laughed madly they did not notice the doors opened yet again and unfortunately for our poor Potions Master he stood flabbergasted watching his colleagues behaving like lunatics. He didn't know what to do and left again, leaving without any breakfast. But he was now remotely surer in his opinion about them all: they were all maniacs!  
  
******  
  
The Dark one (11:41 PM)  
  
Hey Miss Weird  
  
Athenia (11:41 PM) Hello Mr. Wicked  
  
The Dark one (11.41 PM)  
  
Hullo Miss Weird  
  
Athenia (11:42 PM) Hola Mr. Wicked  
  
The Dark one (11:42 PM)  
  
Huh!  
  
Athenia (11:42 PM) Huh?  
  
The Dark one (11:43 PM) What now?  
  
Athenia (11:43 PM) And you're calling me weird, you're just as weird as me!  
  
The Dark one (11:44 PM) Bah!  
  
Athenia (11:44 PM)  
  
So how has your day been? =)  
  
The Dark one (11:44 PM) As usual, well almost as usual...  
  
Athenia (11:45 PM)  
  
Well almost? What made it different?  
  
The Dark one (11:45 PM) Me being in a wonderful mood...  
  
Athenia (11:45 PM)  
  
Aww... So why are you in a 'wonderful' mood?  
  
The Dark one (11:46 PM)  
  
Well partly because I was looking forward to talking with you.... And my business is going superb... =)  
  
Athenia (11:46 PM) Thanks *Flattered* I'm glad to hear that about your job, though it reminds me of: It's soon school start!  
  
The Dark one (11:47 PM) Aren't you looking forward to school start or what? I would understand you, with noisy kids running around... :/  
  
Athenia (11:47 PM)  
  
Yes and no. I mean I love my job but sometimes it can be very exhausting you know. But I'll just enjoy the rest of the summer... =)  
  
The Dark one (11:48 PM) *Grins* O yes summer! I'm more like a winter guy!  
  
Athenia (11:48 PM)  
  
As in my favourite time of the year is winter! What's wrong with you! It is of course S-P-R-I-N-G.... =)  
  
The Dark one (11:49 PM) Oki, oki! Springs wonderful too!  
  
Athenia (11:50 PM) Of course! Spring is the best time of the year! Period!  
  
The Dark one (11:50 PM) Heh heh! I just got these vivid vibes that you'll skin me alive if I disagree!  
  
Athenia (11:51 PM) You read me like an open book! Or you could be a Seer, though that would mean I had to skin you alive. Or you could be a Seer, who can only foretell what a person is going to do, so they can avoid bad things... Hmm... I'm rambling here.  
  
The Dark one (11:52 PM) That's oki! I get what you say. But I'm neither!!! =)  
  
Athenia (11:52 PM) Then what are you? a) A monster b) A good guesser c) Or something else.....?  
  
The Dark one (11:53 PM) Hmm... Tricky question! How about I'm good at reading people... Heh heh... Or we could say a good guesser =)  
  
Athenia (11:53 PM) Fine with me... =)  
  
The Dark one (11:53 PM) So Miss Weird, have you been doing anything exciting lately? =)  
  
Athenia (11:54 PM) Well, Mr. Wicked, in fact I have! :D  
  
The Dark one (11:54 PM)  
  
Okay.... And that is.....?  
  
Athenia (11:55 PM) Well you know me being mad at my boss, right?  
  
The Dark one (11:55 PM)  
  
Yess.... Go on!  
  
Athenia (11:56 PM) Well he came to apologise this morning, and me being totally daft went out to greet him with nothing on except my sheet.... I didn't notice that till after he was gone... I was also quite wondering why he was gazing at me!!! Heh heh... =)  
  
The Dark one (11:57 PM)  
  
Ha ha! Lucky him!!!  
  
Athenia (11:57 PM) Are you saying you wouldn't mind being in his shoes this morning?  
  
The Dark one (11:58 PM) Umm yeah! Is that not okay?  
  
Athenia (11:58 PM) Aww... You flatter me all the time...  
  
The Dark one (11:58 PM) Is that a bad thing? :'[  
  
Athenia (11:59 PM) No... I think that's very cute of you... I'm really flattered!! *Blushes*  
  
The Dark one (11:59 PM) =) But anyway did you see him later on... I mean your boss?  
  
Athenia (11:59 PM)  
  
Yes... At breakfast... Now beware here comes the good stuff!!! Want to hear it?  
  
The Dark one (12:00 AM)  
  
Oki... I'm all yours!!  
  
Athenia (12:01 AM) Good! Now all the other teachers knew that we had had a fight (me and my boss), so they started asking. Now no one of them knew anything, except one. So he started telling the others how it started and ended. He also quoted my last remark to my boss in our fight, which were not that nice. After that everyone was silent. Until everyone broke out in laughter, including my boss and myself...  
  
The Dark one (12:03 AM)  
  
HA HA! That sounds funny. So what kind of laughter was it?  
  
Athenia (12:03 AM) Well that was different from person to person. But it was like Mwuahahaha with Heh heh in it, and also Ha ha in it too. And I think there was some Hi Hi in it too. Quite hilarious! =) *Grins*  
  
The Dark one (12:04 AM)  
  
Mwuahahahahahahahahaha.... is the best way to laugh!  
  
Athenia (12:04 AM) I agree... Nothings better than a little cackling every day! It just makes the day perfect! =) *Cackles*  
  
The Dark one (12:04 AM) I agree... *Cackles* Lets try to cackle together?  
  
Athenia (12:05 AM) Weeeh....Oki... One, two tree, go...  
  
The Dark one (12:05 AM) *Cackles*  
  
Athenia (12:05 AM)  
  
*Cackles*  
  
The Dark one (12:06 AM) WoW! We are good!  
  
Athenia (12:06 AM)  
  
Better than good! =)  
  
The Dark one (12:06 AM) Couldn't agree any more with you!  
  
Athenia (12:07 AM)  
  
I'm glad we agree on so many things! It' nice talking to someone who agrees with you... =)  
  
The Dark one (12:07 AM) Heh heh! I guess this is the perfect time to say; I agree! =)  
  
Athenia (12:07 AM) Stop being funny! I can't laugh more today without my stomach hurting!  
  
The Dark one (12:08 AM) How interesting!  
  
Athenia (12:08 AM)  
  
How can that be interesting?  
  
The Dark one (12:08 AM) Because every time I say something funny, you will double over with laughter and pain... Interesting combination, I must say!  
  
Athenia (12:09 AM)  
  
You forgot something at the end of your lines!  
  
The Dark one (12:09 AM)  
  
What? *Puzzled*  
  
Athenia (12:10 AM) To cackle!!!!  
  
The Dark one (12:10 AM)  
  
You're right! Thanks for reminding me... =)  
  
Athenia (12:11 AM) You're welcome.  
  
The Dark one (12:11 AM) Hey, I know I was also the one last time to say I had to go, but alas I have to go now... Sorry... But I've just been informed of something that has a great interest to my job.  
  
Athenia (12:11 AM) That's all right, I was getting rather tired too, so that suits me fine.  
  
The Dark one (12:12 AM) Oki! Thanks! Hey look at the clock; it's being witty! Heh heh! Sorry for being humorous, I can't help myself!  
  
Athenia (12:12 AM) *Groans/Laughs, while holding my hands on my stomach* You're forgiven! Well I'll see you! =)  
  
The Dark one (12:13 AM)  
  
Of course... I'll be back again annoying you tomorrow! Take care!  
  
Lissenen ar'maska'lalaith tenna'lye omentuva... =)  
  
Athenia (12:13 AM) Aww... You're talking elfish again... Cute =)  
  
The Dark one (12:14 AM)  
  
It means Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet...  
  
Athenia (12:14 AM) Cutie! I can talk a little elfish; Vanya Sulie (Fair winds)... =)  
  
The Dark one (12:14 AM)  
  
*Loudly applaud* See yah, sleep well. *Hugs*  
  
Athenia (12:15 AM) Hugs to you too. Sweet dreams! =)  
  
The Dark one (12:15 AM)  
  
Bye  
  
Athenia (12:15 AM) Bye  
  
The Dark one (12:15 AM) Byyeeeee *Wave*  
  
Athenia (12:15 AM) Byeeee *Waves again*  
  
******  
  
I'm finished with chapter 5! WoW! That was longer that usual! But I guess that serves everyone right, because I've been so long to update a new chapter. Sorry! I wrote this chapter on water and cashew nuts! Maybe I should try that in the future, especially if all chapters get this long! But just to everyone out there, a good recipe on a good story is:  
  
CASHEW NUTS! (Mwuahahahahahahahah) AND REMEMBER TO CACKLE EVERYDAY! FANFICTION RULE NR.1.... UPS! I mean PALS RULES FOR FANFICTION NR.1... Better!  
  
I just ran out of water and cashew nuts, so if I'm rambling on and on about nothing, it's just the lack of tomatoes! (Rolling eyes)...  
  
And a big hug and thanks to all the lovely reviewers out there, you rule! =)  
  
DARLINGDEARHEART: Hey darl... Here it is... Your chapter... See I dedicated it to you. I hope you loved it! I'm really glad you liked my last chapter, and got you out of a depression, cos depressions aren't always fun. I had one for some weeks ago; I was only starring at nothing... Nothing at all wearing this really mournfully face... Weird me!  
  
And I say GO GIRL! Do pull a Weasley on your teachers, and tell me all the details. I'm already cackling! (Mwuahahahaha). And I know what you mean, just because you've got that image with being a good student and stuff they don't think you can do anything bad. I'm like that too! So if I set the school on fire, the blame will be on everybody else... Great cover!  
  
French and Spanish sounds fun, I'm after the summer going to the gymnasium. But my language will only be continuation of Deutsch! I LOVE mathematics and chemistry more, so I'll just use my energy on that. And English too!  
  
I had the best birthday, even though you know with holding it twice! (parents) And I was in LONDON too... Awesome... I had an idea, but I debunked it! You know I thought I could check all red phone boxes, but there are too many of them! Sniff!  
  
Much ter ye too  
  
P.S I love long reviews, no need to apologise! Take care  
  
Vanya Sulie! =)  
  
HOGWARTS DUO: Yeah poor Dumbfound, but I made it up to him in this chapter, well sort of! Tee hee hee! I agree, much tension! =) I look forward to see if it will be chapter 4 or 5 you'll like the most. I guess I like chapter 5 best, I think. =) MM/AD = BEST FLUFF Heh heh!!! Do you like cashew nuts, cos you should really try them... Mums! (Yummy)... See yeh! I'm looking forward to you next chapter, and I think I'll make a long, long review, I mean you know me! =)  
  
MINERVA SNAPE: Wow! I'm really glad you think this is great and laughable! Thanx! So your fav. is Voldemort and Min, right! I kinda like them too (mwuahahaha). Or did you mean AD/MM, cos they're superb too...! Well here's chapter 5, hope you like it just as much!  
  
SPOILEDTHOUGHTS: As I think I already told you, I feel pretty privileged that you read my story, and you even liked it! WoW! Thankx! =) You're not too bad yourself... heh heh =)  
  
Hope you like this chapter too! P  
  
And that's all for now folks, I'll see you again as soon as I can! (Well Pal, that'll be around, lets see, 2006...Wow...Stop being sarcastic Pal...Bah! Gah!)  
  
Pal =) 


End file.
